User blog:Bentendo/Nintendo Media Summit 2010
I made an extremely long post explaining what I think will happen during the summit, but then it was erased, so this will be short and sweat. Long story short: Nintendo will have three consecutive media events in San Francisco, London, and Sydney. Big news is expected. Updates All times are central time (US). February 24 (today) Important information is in bold. Post-conference ---- *IGN is reporting that even though there wasn't orchestrated music in the demo for Super Mario Galaxy 2, people from Nintendo tracked them down to confirm that in the final build, there will be orchestrated music! THANK YOU!!! *''Metroid: Other M'' will be a sidescroller with first person portions in between. The game is played with the Wii Remote held on its side and during the first person parts the player will aim using the Wii Remote. Great news if you ask me! *'The new trailer for ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 has been released! Check it out at Game Trailers. Believe me when I say it's FANTASTIC. I'm seriously psyched!!!' '''San Francisco Conference' ---- 8:28: Good morning everyone! Just about two and a half hours till the fun begins over in San Francisco. Sometime after that the London event will kick off. If you want to have realistic expectations, then expect a lot of new information on Super Mario Galaxy 2 and Metroid: Other M. That means we'll probably get some new videos, images, and who knows, maybe they'll be playable on the showfloor? 9:00: Two more hours till the event! 9:17: Chris Kohler of Wired is reporting that a new DSiWare game might be announced, and that if rumors are to believed it's allegedly "interesting". 11:00: It should be starting any moment now! 11:07: GoNintendo is reporting that Capcom is there. Probably something to do with Monster Hunter tri or/and Mega Man 10. 11:10: The event has started! Sales talk is expected to be at the beginning, so don't expect anything new until near the middle or end of the conference. 11:12: There will be fifteen Wii games and 8 DS games to play at the summit. Right now Cammie Dunaway, the executive vice president of sales and marketing, it talking. 11:13: The Nintendo DSi XL will be released on March 28th for $189.99. The colors at launch will be wine red and black. 11:18: Some good news: 100 Classic Book Collection is coming to America! 11:21: Live demo of Super Mario Galaxy 2 going on right now according to the Nintendo of America twitter! More info as it comes to us! 11:23: Yup! Super Mario Galaxy 2 is indeed being demoed and will be playable at the summit. Right now Nate from the Treehouse group is doing the demo. Showing off drill item right now. 11:25: To use the drill, players shake Wii Remote. The galaxy he's on is called the Spin-Dig Galaxy. Bihldorff is fighting the boss that was in the E3 trailer. 11:28: Now Yoshi is being shown. Shaking the Wii Remote will cause him to do a headbash. Players use the pointer to direct Yoshi's tongue. 11:33: WOW! Super Mario Galaxy 2'' will be released on May 23rd!' Did not expect that. 11:34: 'Sin & Punishment 2 for June 7th! New name is ''Sin & Punishment: Star Successor. 11:36: Span Smasher is now known as Fling Smash and will be released in the Summer. 11:36: Picross 3D will come out on May 3rd. 11:39: Two new Art Style games announced including Art Style: Light Trax and Art Style: Rotozoa. Both are for WiiWare. Light Trax is basically Dot Stream which was never released in America or Europe. 11:40: Cave Story on March 22nd. 11:43: Metal Torrent and X-Scape, two DSiWare games, for the spring. 11:56: Princes of Persia SNES remake will be included in Forgotten Sands for Wii. 11:58: Monster Hunter tri will have FREE ONLINE! Demo discs will be made available at GameStop on March 8th. 12:10: Pre-order Monster Hunter tri at GameStop and receive a free 500 Point Card. 12:15: Holy cow! Dragon Quest IX is being published by Nintendo! 12:17: New Club Nintendo America items including Mario posters, Game & Watch Collection 2, and the Ultrahand WiiWare game. 12:19: Metroid: Other M will be released on June 27th and will be playable at the summit! 12:20: And that wraps it up!!! February 23 6:00: The Sydney event is going on RIGHT NOW. If any information is revealed, I'll post it here. 6:09: Mark Serrel of ONM Australia is tweeting at the event right now, claiming that Nintendo is mentioning that they want to retain their loyal fanbase, which must mean that something big is about to happen, right??? 6:14: ...Well, DSi XL coming out April 15th in Burgandy and Bronze in Australia. Don't give up hope for Galaxy 2 and Other M info for the Aussie event JUST YET. 6:17: I meant April 15, not March 14. 6:18: A bit of unexpected news - Black Wii for March 11 (in Australia). 6:22: Monster Hunter Tri and Classic Controller Pro bundle will cost $99.95 (Australian dollars). You can also buy the game without the controller. 6:27: There's going to be a huge marketing campaign behind Monster Hunter Tri in Australia. As we all probably know Nintendo and Capcom will also have big campaigns in America and Europe too. 6:30: Nintendo still hasn't revealed what the date for the game is (for Australia). 6:52: And the conference is over. They confirmed that Metroid: Other M would be at the US event, which is pretty cool. Unfortunately, nothing that interesting was revealed. Hopefully we'll also get to see some Galaxy 2 tomorrow too. 7:16: Ah yeah, IGN UK has confirmed that Super Mario Galaxy 2 and Metroid: Other M will indeed release between June and August. They state that their US counterparts will confirm this tomorrow morning when the California summit kicks off. I'll be here all night reporting on any news that the sites across the web reveal, and of course will be reporting whatever happens from the summits in California and England. 7:22: I read through IGN's post again, and they did mention something interesting. With Nintendo deciding to release two of their biggest games in the summer, what exactly could they have in store for winter, unarguably their biggest time of the year? You know what I'm thinking... Also, just a guess, I'm betting Super Mario Galaxy 2 will be released in June while Metroid: Other M will be released in August. August seems to be a big Metroid year if you look at the recent games in the franchise. Category:Blog posts